


Redwall OCs

by Michael_Demos



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Just a list of Redwall OCs.





	Redwall OCs

**Name:** Elijah Alderquill

**Age:** sixteen

**Species:** hedgehog

**Fur color 1:** brown

**Fur color 2:** dark brown (spikes)

**Fur color 3:** pale brown (belly and throat)

**Eye color:** dark gray

**Profession:** bard

**Likes:** summer days and nights, fall days, goodbeasts, good food, the ocean, Salamandastron, Redwall

**Dislikes:** vermin, the cold, people insulting him

**Fears:** water (he can’t swim,) rats, bugs

**Personality:** kind and proud, though a bit naive, but he’s very stubborn and brave.

**Backstory:** never knew his birth parents, and was left as a baby outside Salamandastron. Adopted and raised by the current badger lord; was sent to Redwall shortly after his sixteenth birthday.

**Skills:** the ukulele, flute, and harp. He’s also good at singing and dancing. Although he doesn’t like to fight, preferring to curl into a protective ball instead, his quills are fairly sharp.


End file.
